Rukia Kuchiki/Powers
Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kido. However, her skills have improved greatly since her youth. Kido Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kido. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. However, as she herself stated, while her Kido skill at the Shin'o Academy was the highest of her class, the sheer power of her Kido was just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use without incantation to considerable effect. She switched from Zanjutsu to Kido without delay upon losing her Zanpakuto. She can use high-level Kido in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously. Enhanced Endurance: Rukia is notably resilient. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakuto, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human. Hakuda Combatant: While in a Gigai, she fought enemies with her hands and feet (kicking, punching, etc.) She is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. During the Bount Invasion, she countered the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi. Keen Intellect: Rukia has repeatedly shown herself to be very intelligent. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the Human World after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of Soul Society's history. High Reiatsu: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu is white. Shunpo Expert: Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki '(Japanese for ''Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is '''"Dance". Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō. Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or, used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. :*'Some no mai, Tsukishiro '(初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. :*'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren '(次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice. :*'San no mai, Shirafune '(参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area. :*'Juhaku '(樹白, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. :*'Ice-Rope Connection': If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. : Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities